punkertale
by carlos.baroni
Summary: A incident happens and the underground is separated in factions with their own motives,enemies and allies,the factions are in conflict when a human child with a magic knife falls on the underground and is forced to join a faction,which will she choose and what fate will that lead to


**This is a undertale au i created called punkertale,the first chapter will serve to tell all important information**

 **plot** :the underground went some misfortunes and the areas are divided by a big mudfield and it was divided into three factions each with a leader and sub leader

 **FACTIONS**

 **ruin rebellion**

 **this faction is formed by monsters who have magic mastery,speed and defense against eletricity based attacks,this faction hold a strong grugde against asgore,while trying to maintain peace with the other factions**

 **LEADERS**

 **toriel:** herpersonalityisalmostjustlikein the game but she is more serious and think more of her choices,she is a master magician and cook baking food with healing properties,her main weapon are fireballs which explode on contact and she also knows some defense spells

appearance:similar to her original counterpart but with a red dress instead of purple and uses a crown

flowey:different from his original counterpart this flowey have very strong emotions and is kind of sensitive,he has a human like body made of vines,he attacks with speed and precise attacks with his vines while doing traps with his friendliness pellets-which create vine pillars where they planted-and mini flowers that shoot energy spheres

appearance:uses vines to make his body,is bigger than sans but lower than papyrus and looks like a teenager and he has a large strand of "hair" that cover his left eye

 **BONE SHOCKERS**

 **this faction is formed by basically the snowdin monsters and have a balance between ranged and physical attacks,this faction is in conflict with techsavers and are known for their effectiveness in battle and have the best offensive of all factions**

LEADERS

papyrus:different from his original gentle and kind counterpart,this papyrus is ruthless in battle and don't hesitate if he needs to hurt(or even kill)someone,in this universe blue and orange magic doesn't exist,papyrus and sans use green eletric bones instead,and for some reason if someone is exposed to papyrus electricity for more than one second that person's molecules are electrified and die little by little,only sans have the antidote,papyrus also have a motorcycle and a shotgun charged with his electricity

appearance:he uses a biker's leather jacket with his symbol on the back and a black shirt under,black jeans and black boots

sans:different from his original counterpart this sans isn't lazy just very chilled and relax and dont hesitate or avoid fights,he follows his brother with joy and believe in his motives,different from papyrus his eletricity just paralyzes and he doesn't have 1 in every stat and while his brother is the typical brawler and only uses close ranged attacks,he sticks to distance with his gaster blaster and bones,he can also shoot eletricity out of his fingers

appearance:uses a sleeveless green and white vest with his symbol on the back,black spiked bracelets in each forearm,green and white short, shoes with the same color and have a green spiked mohawk

 **TECHSAVERS**

 **this faction is the equivalent to tanks,consists of mainly monsters with high hp and defense,they are in conflict with bone shockers while also searching to a antidote to cure one of their leaders**

LEADERS

undyne:she is basically like her original counterpart,but less confident that she can win,mainly when fighting papyrus,she cant summon the lances anymore,she instead carry a basket filled with them on her back and the lances she carries have ice particles on them and freeze anything at contact,if no one is hit it leaves a ice spike on the ground,she have both eyes and blame herself for what happened to mettaton

appearance:she uses a black shirt under a winter jacket,grey jeans and brown boots

mettaton:after a encounter with papyrus happstablook became infected with papyrus eletricity,but it had a different effect on him,instead of killling him every machine he entered was destroyed,to fix this alphys with the help of her machine,separated the ghost into multiple pieces and injected each one in small robots which transform into separate parts of his body and as a result he has a large weaponry at his disposal being aboe to change any body time at anytime he wants,all of his weapon fire plasma in different forms(bullets,rockets,etc),his mission in curing alphys who got infected with a very rare disease.

appearance:the individual robots have different models and uses like cameras,mini tanks and radio antenas.his body is taller than undyne and he usually serves as a tank

 **ROYAL KINGDOM**

 **this faction is targeted by everyother but is highly defended it consists of the royal guards which are stronger in this au,everything they care about is protecting asgore**

 **asgore** :his personality is kinda the same but more ruthless,he is stronger and bigger than his original counterpart and his trident is also bigger and more deadly,he was infused with the six souls which haunt him ,his motives are noble and good

appearance:he has red and purple armor,his horns and hair are bigger,he uses armored gloves and boots and his trident is infused with a mystical red gem that charges it and allows it to shoot black and red lightning

 **so here it is,the description of the story and the factions and the characters,if you have any questions ask and tell me what your favorite character is on the review and bye**


End file.
